


Lock the door when you're in the bathroom she's very nosy

by ZigZageth



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigZageth/pseuds/ZigZageth
Summary: Julien is tired after partying for an entire night and needed to relax himself. Little does he know that someone's been spying on him the whole time. Contains explicit content.





	Lock the door when you're in the bathroom she's very nosy

It was 1 o’clock in the morning. After a long night of partying, Maurice finally came to take control of the situation and stopped everything that is all fun and loud, much to Hector’s relief. After all the lemurs went back to their huts, leaving the kingdom in a mess to be cleaned the day after, King Julien too went back to his hut to head off to bed. Personally, he wasn’t tired a bit. He  _ did  _ wake up really late that day anyway, and was only forced to get up after Clover wanted every lemur in the kingdom to be present for some security drill. But if he doesn’t sleep, or at least doesn’t get into his chambers Maurice wouldn’t be happy, and it’s never good to have an unhappy Maurice (although he does make him unhappy a lot of time).

 

Julien opened the door to his hut, before taking a deep breath as he stretched his entire body. Releasing all the stress and basically dropping all control of his upper body, he shut the door and went towards his bedroom before going to brush his teeth. Using Masikura’s newly made teeth cleaning solution using goodness knows what she puts in there, Julien began to clean his teeth, before looking at his own smart and handsome reflection in the mirror, winking at it and giving two finger guns.

 

He was then basically ready to go to bed, as he took off his crown, placed it on top of the bedside table, and blew the candles off. He lied down on his bed, hugging a pillow as he stared into the abyss for a very, very long time.

 

He couldn’t sleep.

 

It was too early for him to sleep.

 

Usually if he woke up early he’d go to bed at like 6 in the morning and then basically sleep throughout the entire day. But for some odd reasons Maurice decided to push him and the rest of the kingdom into their beds. Maybe it was him who was tired and needed to put everyone to bed because he’s too tired to take care of the kingdom.

 

Whatever the reason is, for Julien it mustn’t be a reasonable one because obviously, nothing is better than a party and any reason against his parties are all void.

 

But Maurice is Maurice, and however he looks at him Julien always respects him as an advisor and a good friend. So there he was, lying on his bed, eyes wide open, lying still like a fallen statue.

 

He can’t handle it much longer.

 

This is driving him crazy.

 

He needs to do something to keep him entertained.

 

Just then he just thought of an idea. Maybe he could pleasure himself a bit and maybe he’ll be able to fall asleep after that. With his tongue sticking out a bit on the right side of his mouth, Julien looked down between his legs, grabbed his dick and began to stroke it gently. After about half a minute when he’s really gotten in the mood and he’s all fully erected, he got into a semi-sitting and semi-lying position, resting a part of his back on the headrest of his bed which is a comfortable position for him when masturbating. He started to stroke it faster, and faster, letting out small sighs and soft moans of pleasure as he does so. He was entering the next stage when he saw someone behind the window at the edge of his left eye. He immediately sat up, legs folded to his chest as he hugged them before he looked at the window.

 

There was nobody.

 

He could’ve sworn though that as he was turning his head he could see a glimpse of a familiar pumpkin-coloured fur before it sank down into the unseen.

 

“Who’s that?” Julien asked, looking towards the window. He stayed like that for a moment before he heard a creak towards the front side of the left wall. He looked towards the source of the sound, and through the tiny holes between the wall.

 

“Clover I know that’s you.” Julien said, as he saw the orange figure silently panting behind the wall. She stood still, but her vibrant fur colour makes her almost impossible to not be seen once spotted when in the middle of the night.

 

“Clover, I can clearly see you behind the wall, get here right now!” he said in a commanding voice. She tried to stay there and not move an inch, hoping that the king would give up and think it was not her, and it would just pass on the next day and all. She tried to just remain silent and still like a statue, that is until she heard him say “That is an order!”

 

His stern and commanding voice shocked her and gave her goosebumps when she heard it. She can’t escape, he knows it’s her. Even if he doesn’t do anything tonight she’ll be in deep trouble when she meets him tomorrow morning.

 

She got up and slowly walked back towards the window, arms behind her back as she faced the king, looking down on the floor.

 

“Get inside.” Julien commanded, as she climbed inside, still keeping her eyes on the wooden floor.

 

“What were you doing here?” Julien asked, still in his stern voice.

 

“I uhh-” Clover didn’t dare to look at him. She tried to find a reason but her head just wouldn’t function at this stage.

 

“You were spying on me, weren’t you?” Julien asked, as Clover still tried to find a reason.

 

“Well, I-” Clover’s brain just couldn’t think with all of this happening. It can’t even think that it was pointless for her to look for a reason because it was obvious that she’s spying on him during his private time. She finally sighed before saying, “Yes, I- I was.”

 

“Why were you spying on me?” Julien asked, which is a harder question for Clover because she can’t answer  _ why _ , that would be very awkward especially in this situation.

 

“I uhh- I- I” Clover began tracing the floor with her foot, her entire self all restless as if she needs to go to the restroom. Without waiting for her answer, King Julien continued.

 

“As king I would not let you go this easily.” he said, as Clover gulped in fear of how he shall punish her. “According to the law that I am coming up as I speak, ‘If Clover is found spying the king during his private moments, she must not only lend her eyes but must also lend her hands for the night.’”

 

Clover got confused for a moment. She reread the entire sentence in her head, before a smile grew on her face, as she looked up to the king with a rather confused look.

 

He was smiling.

 

Julien set his legs down the bed and spread them, before Clover let out a small laugh and shook her head.

 

“You've been a very naughty girl and therefore shall be punished by helping me for the entire night as long as I was to.” Julien said, as Clover slowly walked towards him.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Clover said, as she laughed a bit, kneeling down in front of the king's erect dick. It felt a bit weird, just another day of spying on her king masturbating, suddenly he's invited her to join him and help him do his thing.

 

She held Julien's dick in her hands, and began to stroke it slowly, as she looked into Julien's eyes with a smile, as he smiled back at her.

 

Julien laid back, as Clover began to stroke it faster, and much to his pleasure, she then got up, and engulfed his member in her mouth, before she began to suck it as she bobbed her head up and down.

 

Julien let out a rather loud moan, surprised of her sudden action. It was the first time he's ever let anyone touch his private parts, and it's a rather weird sensation especially when she begins to suck and lick it.

 

As Julien began to reach his climax, Clover began to pay attention to his facial expression. When he was right about to come out, Clover immediately stopped and released his dick.

 

Rather surprised, Julien got up and looked at why she suddenly stopped, before seeing a sly grin on her face.

 

“No, you shall not stop there, continue!” Julien commanded teasingly.

 

Clover just laughed and didn't continue, but instead pounced onto her king, grabbed him as she smacked her lips on his and kissed him. Julien did the same, and wrapped his hands around her waist, before he quickly turned Clover onto the bed, lying down as she readily spreads her legs open slightly, both of them laughing as they do so.

 

“Now that she refuses to do so, she will have to be punished with another punishment, that is I shall have to  _ eat her _ .” Julien said, stressing on the last two words with that ‘scary’ deep voice as they both laughed. Julien went down and looked at Clover’s already wet entrance, before softly kissing it, as Clover lost total control of her arms and fell on her back while she moans in pleasure.

 

Julien then continued and began to stick his tongue deep into her vagina, exploring the insides as far as his long tongue can go. He licked it vigorously much to her liking, and rubbed his muzzle on it as she giggled and shuddered in pleasure.

 

Like Clover, as he saw that Clover was about to cum, he stopped at once, as Clover began to pant and looked at him with a smile.

 

She grabbed his arms and pulled him above her, as she kissed him once again. As they kissed, Clover grabbed King Julien's dick and began to stroke it ever so slowly to get it to straighten and toughen again. Once fully erect, Julien finally pulled away, as Clover, with a big smile said “Punish me, my king, for I have been a very naughty lemur.”

 

Julien laughed, before he grabbed his dick and slowly began to make its way into Clover. As it starts to press onto Clover's entrance, Clover let out a small moan, as she shut her eyes. Once it pierces inside however, both of them moaned out loud in pleasure, as Julien pushed himself inside her slowly.

 

Before resuming however, he stopped to ask a question. “Say, how long have you been spying on me?”

 

“Uhhh…” Clover began to blush, as her left arm started rubbing her right one before she laughed. “Maybe about a year, or more, maybe… a few, plenty?”

 

Julien laughed as well before saying “You've really been a naughty Clover, Clover!” as the two of them giggled, before Julien looked back down to their private parts which are now linked together, pulled his dick out partially then drove it in deep with full force, while Clover let out a loud moan as he did that. He started to thrust in and out, both of them moaning in pleasure at the same time. As they got closer to their climax, Clover got up, grabbed hold of Julien before throwing  _ him _ onto the bed as she got on top of him, both of them laughing. She grabbed his dick, held it up as she began to lower her body right on top of it as it entered her vagina once more. She began riding him slowly, but going faster, and faster eventually, as she leaned down to kiss him ever so passionately on the lips, as he wrapped his arms around Clover's neck.

 

As Clover felt her coming close to her climax, she didn't want it to end there, and since logically he is probably also approaching climax, so she pulled herself away, before leaning down to kiss him.

 

“Oh, come on, when are you going to let me out!” Julien said, after they pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Shhh…” Clover said, placing her finger on the king's lips. “I want this to last. It's okay, it'll be worth it, trust me.”

 

He did, as they kissed once more. After pulling away, Clover got up and sat on his legs. She grabbed his dick and began rubbing it on her vagina, teasing them both as they both began moaning in pleasure.

 

“C- Clo Clo I don't think I can hold on much longer.” Julien said, panting after several minutes doing so. Neither could Clover, and she quickly got up, stick his dick back into her vagina and began riding him again, this time really fast, as her hands were pressed on his chest. After just several seconds, the two of them both reached their climax and came out together, as they both screamed at the top of their lungs. She felt his hot white juice shooting into her as she cummed as well. It felt good.

 

After they both finished cumming, Clover collapsed onto King Julien, kissed him as he rolled to his side, hugging Clover as they entwined their legs, their private parts still linked together.

 

“I love you, Clover,” Julien said, before Clover smiled back.

 

“I love you too, Julien.”

 

They kissed once more before they both fell asleep in each other's arms, with Julien still inside Clover.

 

\----

 

The next morning, Maurice got into King Julien's hut with a tray filled with a cup of water and some food for the king to fill his stomach with. He entered the bedroom as usual, opening the curtain before he dropped the tray, and his jaws too.

 

“What the frank-” he quietly said, looking at the two sleeping together, legs entwined as they embraced each other. Clover woke up from the noise and saw him, before she immediately got up and chased him as he tried to run away. She pounced to him and slammed him onto the wall.

 

“Don't you EVER dare to tell anyone what you saw, you understand?!”

 

Maurice gulped, as he panted, while slowly nodding his head before King Julien came walking and placed his arm on Clover's shoulder.

 

“Relax, Clo Clo, it's just Maurice, you can trust him.” Julien said, as Clover crossed her arms, still looking at Maurice angrily as if he was intruding into  _ her _ personal space.

 

Let's just say that the story then leaked to a certain popular good friend which later ended up as a jungle gossip much to Clover's dismay.


End file.
